She Doesn't Love Me
by thesilentlamb
Summary: Just a little Christmassy one shot. Fluff, but rated T because it's my first ever fanfic and I'm paranoid!


**Hey, everyone. So… this is the first thing I've written since I was at school (12 years ago!). I kind of wanted to get into creative writing and I thought playing with someone else's characters might be a good way to practice. Please don't flame me, but I really would welcome your honest opinions. NB, it is *meant* to be fluffy! No-one else has read it so it's purely me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada. I have seen David B in real life though - we had some eye contact. I like to think it was a 'moment'. :)**

**~BB~**

Gordon Wyatt poked his head round the door of the break room in the FBI building. After searching for a fruitless hour, his eyes fell upon the person he had wanted to see.

"Ah, Ms Julian, what a stroke of luck"

Caroline Julian regarded him with a steely glare. She knew when someone was after something. "I sure hope you haven't poisoned someone in that new restaurant of yours Chér – I don't give free legal advice, even if it _is_ the season of goodwill."

"No, no of course. Nothing like that. I was rather hoping to appeal to your, ah 'puckish' side, I believe young Dr. Sweets called it."

**~BB~**

Booth walked quickly through the Jeffersonian, flipping his lucky poker chip.

_She doesn't love me_

The words he'd spoken to Gordon Gordon just a few weeks ago played over and over in his head. Since he seemed physically unable to stop himself from seeking Brennan out to spend time with her, he'd taking to mentally repeating the words like a mantra in a vain attempt to keep himself under control.

_She doesn't love me; I would know if she loved me._

Gordon Gordon had counselled patience; well, he could be patient. Being a sniper taught you a few things about patience. But the fat lot of good that would do him if he couldn't do a damn thing about how she felt. He wasn't about to turn into some crazy stalker and try and force her to love him. So he simply settled for being her best friend, while internally berating himself for being such a fool as to think she might settle for someone like him.

_She doesn't love me_

"Hey Bones!" – he called as she appeared from the platform area. She was wearing the same blue dress she had worn at Gordon Gordon's restaurant. The one that brought out the lovely colour of her eyes. Great. He steeled himself and fought down the image that had jumped into his mind of shoving Bones up against the nearest wall and having his way there and then.

_She doesn't love me_

"Booth! Do we have a case?"

"Nope. Just though I'd maybe take you to dinner, it being the season of goodwill and all. And nothing says 'goodwill' better than pie." he waggled his eyebrows and grinned.

Bones chuckled and gave him the dazzling smile he liked to imagine was reserved only for him. "Well, dinner would be nice, although pie, being an inanimate object, isn't actually capable of speech…." she stopped short as they entered her office and saw their prosecutor and sometime therapist standing by Brennan's desk apparently deep in conversation.

"Caroline – what are you…?" Booth questioned, suspiciously eying the pair of them. For two grown up professionals they certainly didn't do too good a job of hiding that they were up to no good.

"Well Cher – I found this lying around in my office and I thought it might look a little nicer here" Caroline pointed toward the ceiling and Brennan and Booth saw the mistletoe hanging there.

"I… don't understand. I haven't asked you for a favour" Brennan frowned

"No, but it's Christmas again, and I still have a puckish side. So. Have fun." The prosecutor smirked before making her way to the door. Gordon Gordon simply shrugged innocently at the two of them but as Brennan's eyes wandered up to the sprig of greenery hanging above them he raised his eyebrows meaningfully at Booth. Then without a word he followed Caroline and the partners were left alone.

Booth inhaled sharply and raised his eyes to the ceiling, desperately trying to quell the desire flooding through him at the thought of kissing Bones. She would surely refuse to kiss him anyway and laugh off the notion that they had to conform to the tradition of kissing simply because they were standing under a piece of vegetation. All he had to do was get through this moment without losing control and they could go to dinner as though nothing had happened.

_She doesn't love me; I would know if she loved me._

_She doesn't love me_

_She doesn't love me_

It was only as he brought his eyes back to meet the gorgeous gaze of his partner and saw the look she was giving him that the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Yes, she does._

Booth's breath hitched; then for once he threw caution to the wind and let his Alpha male lead the way. He threw his arm around Brennan's waist and tugged her roughly to him before crashing his lips into hers. He felt her start in surprise but he didn't care. She hadn't pulled away and that was all that mattered. Booth had always imagined their first real kiss would be something tentative, slow and tender, but the animal in him was taking over and without breaking contact he lifted her onto her desk and moved closer. His mind was screaming at him to slow down, back off, not to scare her away, but his heart was screaming even louder that this might be his only chance to kiss her again. He moved his arms further round her, crushing her to him and then his heart swelled as he realised her arms were around his neck, and that she was tightening them in response to his bear hug, and that she was kissing him back. _Bones is kissing me back._

Booth finally dragged himself away from her, gasping for air, and looked into her face. Her eyes were dark and her lips swollen and bruised. He grinned at her and she dazzled back at him. Now, he knew. That smile _was_ just for him.

**~BB~**

**So.... I hope you liked it and it wasn't too badly written. Let me know! **


End file.
